graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Autobiography of Jace
The Beginning I started playing Graal approximately in August of 2011 under the name "RoyalsLover2011" going off of one of my friend's names "BullsLover 2011". The Sparring Community Shortly after playing the game and exploring around a little, riding Air Asia countless times, I followed a kid by the name of "ShadowMoonDragon" into Graal and a little North East to Master Li's Sparring Dojo, I met many friends there, the most memorable were of course ShadowMoonDragon, Mcouluh, and Ariel. By now I was under the name iNoob, and I was quite decent at sparring. Keep in mind I was in the Dojo community from 2011-2013. Shades of BLUE One day when I was out in Graal around the sparring community (It is about to be Spring GST) I see a guild recruiting near it, as of right now, I have changed my name to Matt, and I decided to join them for the GST and see how well I competed with Arena sparrers. I became very close to the people in this guild, the most memorable were: Lew, Paradox, Hare, and Burn. The Towering Community It is about November of 2013, and the leaders of Shades of BLUE all come togther to decide if we wanted to stay in the sparring community, or try something else for a change and go to the towering community. A vote was held and towering won, 12-4. 2014 has now arrived and Shades of BLUE has taken the towering community by storm, tripling at least 5 times per day. Time has passed, and it is now about August of 2014, a time I will never forget. The Start of a new life One day, while towering at MoD tower, a power struggle came at hand. This fight was between Burn, the fourth in command, and myself, the third. The argument was over if we should have left the tower to defend another, Myself being opposition. I won the argument, however we lost the tower very quickly afterwards. That night, Burn pm'd me and apologized, and he turned out to be one of my best friends, and the closest friend to me to this day. Many of you know him as the name "Zenfur". The State That night, Burn asked me to come with him to another community, I accepted and he showed me to a State rally, this is about September 2014 Impressed by their numbers I enlisted very quickly as a Private, as well Burn, but he received a low officer rank (I believe it was Sergeant). Under Auel and the State, I worked my way up to Lieutenant, but however, the State was dying and losing numbers at an alarming rate. One night myself, burn, and 20 others all gathered at the train station, holding State flags and banners, all saying "Welcome to State Street". That was the last I have ever heard from many of them. Moving on Moving on from the State was very challenging, I had so many friends and so many people who I loved. However one person by the name of Joe (or Kyro) made a guild named Kyronia. Myself and Burn (now known as "zen" and I was known as "Holland") joined and both made the rank of Lieutenant. This guild was not as big or as powerful as State, and died within 2 months (about). Minutemen This is the guild to which I contribute most of my fame's begging in the Military Community. My name is now Jace and I have earned the name "Kyro". (I am the second kyro only behind kyro himself, and am the heir to the Kyronian throne.) Estrella, my current Military father, and Paw were the only two in it. I joined quickly and received the rank Colonel, the first time ever I received a rank that high. The guild thrived under Estrella and Paw, and I rose to the rank of General. This guild lasted 4 months, and slowly died out to Vaiken. Conclusion Of course I didn't name every single guild i was apart of, just the first three. To myself these were the most important militaries I have ever enlisted in. Please do not edit this document, as it is an autobiography. And if anyone wants to write a biography about myself, please say so down in the comments, I will reply to you if i'm interested. 'Names ' Clovis(IV), Kyro(II), Kusan(III), Rhodes(?), Lawson(II), Barbossa (I). I have been rewarded other names, but due to inactivity of the Head, I have dropped them.